Le monde n'a pas changé
by Andy56
Summary: Post IOTH, suite de "une vie au prix de l'économie". On poursuit les mystères du Centre...


Auteur : Andy56 (MissParker63@hotmail.com) Série : le Caméléon Genre : Général Disclamers : Hélas, 3 fois hélas, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (ou ça ferait longtemps que Parker et Jarod seraient ensemble !) et je ne touche pas d'argent. (si j'en touchais, je l'offrirais aux producteurs pour qu'ils fassent le 3ème téléfilm !) Time line : Post IOTH. Résumé : Jarod cherche qui a voulu assassiner une jeune femme. Quant à Parker, elle continue à creuser dans les secrets du Centre et trouve de nouveaux trésors. Cette histoire est la suite d' « Une vie au prix de l'économie », alors pour comprendre l'intrigue du Centre, il vaut mieux la lire avant. Sinon, pour l'histoire de Jarod, je n'ai pas trop approfondi, désolée. Mais je préfère me concentrer sur Le Centre !  
  
Le Caméléon : Le monde n'a pas changé  
  
Atlanta, Georgie :  
  
Jarod avançait tranquillement dans une rue, elle semblait être anormalement animée. Il avait un sac de voyage sur le dos et un lecteur DSA dans la main. Il vit deux ambulances le dépasser, ainsi qu'un véhicule de police. Il s'approcha de l'attroupement et demanda à une jeune femme ce qui s'était passé. Celle-ci lui appris qu'il y avait eu une explosion et qu'elle était sans doute due à une fuite de gaz. Jarod tente de se frayer un passage, il sentit dans la poche de sa veste, les deux ou trois fausses cartes d'identité qu'il gardait toujours sur lui au cas ou. Il sortit l'une d'entre elles et le policier le laissa passer, croyant qu'il était pompier au repos. Une jeune femme avait été retrouvée dans les décombres, elle avait ensuite été conduite inconsciente à l'hôpital le plus proche. Jarod observa scrupuleusement les gravats, il était près à croire la version officielle, mais se ravisa en apercevant un petit objet métallique sur le sol. Il posa son sac et s'accroupit, ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trompé : c'était bien un détonateur qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Des voix s'élevèrent dans son dos, l'espace d'un moment, il crut que c'était Parker qui s'énervait car on lui refusait l'accès. Mais ce n'était pas sa voix, et quand il tourna la tête, ce fut pour voir que c'était une journaliste et son cameraman qui tentaient de passer le cordon de sécurité.  
  
Jarod enfourna le détonateur dans sa poche et fit le tour pour quitter les lieux. Il ne tenait pas à être filmé sinon Le Centre risquait de rappliquer plus vite que prévu. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'hôpital le plus proche dans l'espoir de retrouver la jeune fille pour lui poser quelques questions. Il espérait pour cela qu'elle ne serait pas trop blessée.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware :  
  
Cela faisait quelques jours que Broots effectuait toutes les recherches possibles et imaginables pour démêler un tant soit peu l'affaire qui les tourmentait. Comment Raines avait-il pu violer et battre ces deux femmes ? Comment avait-il pu violer la mère de Jarod ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas porté plainte ? Ces questions faisaient partie du millier d'interrogations qui tournaient dans la tête de Mlle Parker depuis 1 semaine. Depuis cette atroce découverte, elle passait la plupart de son temps dans son bureau. N'en sortant que très rarement pour demander des nouvelles de la traque de Jarod et rentrer chez elle pour se changer et manger le minimum vital. De plus, cela faisait plusieurs fois que Sydney et Broots la voyaient rentrer avec des bouteilles de vodka ou de whisky à la main. Tous les deux étaient très inquiets à son sujet, elle devait être dans un état pitoyable. Enfin, ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer car les seules choses autorisée à entrer dans son bureau étaient des bouteilles d'alcool fort. Des centaines de questions tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Parker. A son retour de Carthis, avec la tragique disparition de l'homme qu'elle croyait être son père, elle pensait que les choses auraient été différentes. Mais elle se trompait, le monde qu'elle avait retrouvé était toujours le même : des atrocités, des mensonges, des manipulations.Bref, l'enfer que représentait Le Centre à ses yeux n'avait pas changé, le monde n'avait pas changé. Elle ne le supportait plus mais elle était obligée d'y vivre, c'était son destin, ou du moins ce qu'elle s'efforçait de croire.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Hôpital St Mattew, Atlanta, Georgie :  
  
Jarod s'approcha du comptoir en présentant la carte qui stipulait qu'il était pompier. La femme de l'accueil lui donna le nom et la chambre de la jeune femme qui venait de se réveiller. Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit, il s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme avec appréhension. Celle-ci l'observait, elle avait une égratignure au front et la jambe plâtrée. Jarod : Bonjour, je m'appelle Jarod. Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles. Femme : C'est vous qui m'avez sortie des décombres ? Jarod : Non, je ne faisais que passer dans le coin à ce moment-là. On m'a dit ce qui s'était passé et me voilà. Femme : Merci à vous, c'est gentil mais ce n'était pas la peine. Jarod : Mlle Myers, dites-moi la vérité, je sais que l'explosion n'était pas due à une simple fuite de gaz. Myers : Je suis désolée mais je crois que vous devez vous tromper de personne. A partir de cette seconde, elle ne pouvait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se tourna sur le coté mais elle sentait toujours son regard dans son dos. Myers : S'il vous plaît, allez-vous en. Jarod : Dites-moi de quoi vous avez peur. Faites-moi confiance, laissez-moi vous aider. Myers : Personne ne peut m'aider. Jarod fit le tour du lit et s'accroupit, son visage arriva à la hauteur de celui de la jeune femme. Il l'observa de son regard doux et apaisant, et posa ensuite sa main sur la sienne. Jarod : Faites-moi confiance, je peux sûrement vous aider si vous m'expliquez vos ennuis. Myers : Si je le fais, vous serez en danger. Non.partez, je vous en supplie. Jarod : Parlez-moi. J'ai trouvé un détonateur dans les décombres. Est-ce que vous savez qui veut vous faire du mal ? La jeune femme se rassit et posa les mains sur son abdomen. Myers : Promettez-moi de faire très attention à vous. Il se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour lui donner toute son attention. Myers : Je travaille dans les assurances, je gère les assurances vie. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de louche en travaillant sur mon ordinateur. D'importantes sommes d'argent ont été versées à plusieurs personnes alors qu'elles sont sensées être mortes depuis quelques mois. Sur le coup, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une erreur. Jarod : Mais en réalité, c'étaient tout simplement des détournements de fond. Myers : C'est exact, c'est donc pourquoi je suis allée en parler avec un collègue. Mais Fred Cummings m'a dit de ne plus chercher, il m'a promis que ce n'était rien et qu'il allait s'en occuper. Mais une semaine après, je suis retournée le voir car j'avais constaté qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau. C'est là qu'il m'a regardée et qu'il m'a bien fait comprendre de me mêler de mes oignons. Jarod : Mais vous n'avez pas résisté à l'envie de fouiller un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Myers : C'était plus fort que moi, alors j'ai cherché les noms des personnes sensées toucher l'assurance et j'ai trouvé quelques preuves. Ensuite j'ai dit à Fred que s'il ne réglait pas ce problème, j'irai voir mon patron ou la police. Jarod : mais Fred a voulu vous faire taire. Myers : oui, quelques jours après, je me retrouvait accusée du détournement de fond car les opérations auraient été faites sur mon ordinateur. Jarod : Mais vous ne vouliez pas vous laisser faire alors vous aviez accumulé des preuves que vous gardiez chez vous. Myers : Exactement, ils ont fait sauter mon appartement pour s'en débarrasser et, éventuellement, me faire disparaître avec. Jarod : ils sont plusieurs d'après vous ? Myers : oui, car j'ai surpris Fred en train de parler de moi avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Jarod : Bon, je crois que je dois aller travailler. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais retrouver cet homme et vous retrouverez votre emploi.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Domicile de Mlle Parker :  
  
Sydney avait enfin convaincue Mlle Parker de rentrer chez elle, il l'avait même raccompagnée à sa maison. Il avait souhaité rester mais la jeune femme avait refusé, comme à chaque fois. Elle était désormais assise dans son lit, un vague rayon de soleil éclairait son visage. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et s'allongea, il était 19h. C'était la première fois qu'elle se couchait aussi tôt, d'habitude à cette heure-ci, elle se trouvait encore au Centre ou à la poursuite de Wonderboy. Un bruit étrange provenant du salon la réveilla vers les 5h du matin. Parker récupéra son arme dans sa table de nuit et s'aventura dans l'obscurité. Une silhouette apparut devant elle alors elle la pointa de son arme. Qu'elle replaça d'ailleurs immédiatement dans le creux de ses reins en s'apercevant que c'était Angelo. Parker : Angelo ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Angelo : Demande à ton père.il connaît tous les secrets. Parker : pardon ? Angelo s'approcha d'elle, il prit sa main pour y glisser un DSA puis sortit de la maison. Parker se rhabilla puis se dirigea rapidement vers Le Centre.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Immeuble GMC Assurances :  
  
Jarod entra discrètement dans le bureau de Fred Cummings, Mlle Myers lui en avait donné la clé. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone sous lequel il colla un micro. Ensuite il s'intéressa à l'ordinateur, au début il eut un peu e mal à accéder aux informations car il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Mais il trouva rapidement tous les documents dont il avait besoin et se sauva juste à temps pour ne pas se faire surprendre par la sécurité. Il était 6h du matin donc il entra sans se faire remarquer dans la chambre de Myers pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il lui expliqua aussi comment il comptait faire payer la personne responsable de ce complot.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Parker récupéra le lecteur de DSA dans son bureau et alla visionner l'enregistrement dans le labo de Sydney. Elle posa la valise sur la table et s'assit en face. Elle l'ouvrit et prit une profonde inspiration au moment d'insérer le DSA. Qu'allait-elle encore découvrir ? Une atrocité de Raines ? Un des secrets de Mr Parker ? D'un coté elle voulait savoir ce que renfermait cette vidéo mais de l'autre elle en avait un peu peur. L'image apparut, Mr Parker et Mr Raines discutaient tous les deux. Mr Parker : William, je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer une seule fois ou tu disparais du Centre à tout jamais. Que tu sois mon frère ou non. Mr Raines : Si c'est une menace, ça ne marche pas avec moi. De plus cette femme m'a attiré, je n'ai pas résisté. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Mr Parker : Je l'espère bien, en plus tu l'as mise enceinte. Non mais dans quel pétrin tu nous a mis. Mr Raines : Je vais régler ce problème en un rien de temps. Mr Parker : Ah non, certainement pas. Tu fiches la paix à cette femme et tu contrôles tes pulsions. Je m'occupe de cette affaire. Parker prit son portable et téléphona à Sydney et Broots pour leur demander de venir le plus vite possible.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Immeuble GMC Assurances :  
  
Il était 12h, les locaux étaient presque vides. Jarod récupéra son micro, il avait appris que le coordinateur de cette histoire n'était autre que le patron de Myers. Il appela la jeune fille pour lui faire part de sa découverte. Myers : Jarod ? Du nouveau ? Jarod : Oui, en fait il semblerait que ce soit ton patron qui soit à l'origine de ce trafic. Myers : Quoi ?! Sa façon de prononcer ce mot fit apparaître un doute dans l'esprit de Jarod : Parlait-il avec Myers ou avec Parker ? Deux femmes manipulées par des hommes en qui elles avaient confiance. Myers par son ami et Parker par son père, tous les deux étant leur patron respectif. Jarod : Je suis désolé. Myers : Je ne comprends pas, nous étions amis. Jarod : Mais il voulait sauver sa peau, même s'il devait se débarrasser de vous. Myers : Alors faites-le payer Jarod, et le prix fort. Jarod : Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai toutes les preuves dont j'ai besoin et je suis sûr de le coincer.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Domicile de Fred Cummings :  
  
Jarod était devant la maison, adossé à un arbre. La bâtisse se trouvait à l'écart de la ville et des voisins. Il observait la fenêtre de la villa avec des jumelles. Il voyait distinctement Fred qui s'affairait dans son bureau. Jarod laissa tomber ses jumelles sur sa poitrine et l'appela au téléphone. Jarod: Mr Cummings? Fred Cummings: Lui-même. Jarod : Jarod Kitting, de la WC Bank. Je vous appelle pur savoir si vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous étiez à découvert. Fred Cummings : Pardon ? Vous devez vous tromper, je ne suis pas à découvert. Jarod l'observait à travers une vitre, il le vit s'asseoir et consulter son ordinateur pour vérifier ses dires. Une expression de surprise apparut sur le visage du jeune homme, ce qui fit sourire Jarod. Jarod : Et bien pourtant, j'ai votre compte sous les yeux et vous êtes à moins 4000$. Fred Cummings : Oui je vois ça, je ne comprends pas.je. Tout en parlant, Jarod s'était introduit dans la maison et se trouvait derrière la porte du bureau. Il entra et menaça l'homme avec un revolver. Jarod : je vous conseille de régler ce problème le plus vite possible. Fred Cummings : Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Jarod : Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez accepté de détourner des fonds et tenté de tuer Mlle Myers. Fred Cummings : je ne voit pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Jarod tenait son arme appuyée sur la tempe de Fred qui transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il tappa quelque chose sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Jarod : Et voilà, c'est maintenant vous le premier suspect, de plus votre compte est en train de se vider de minute en minute. Alors répondez-moi. Pourquoi avez-vous accepté cette arnaque, alors qu'on ne vous offrait qu'une mince somme d'argent ? Fred Cummings : il m'a dit que si je ne le faisait pas je n'aurai pas de promotion, qu'il me virerait et que je serai le premier à être accusé du détournement. Jarod : Dites-moi son nom, ou plutôt dites-le à la caméra. Fred Cummings : Je.Je ne peux pas. Jarod resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts sur la gâchette. Fred Cummings : C'est David Gallagher, le PDG de l'entreprise. Il était près de la faillite alors il a trouvé un moyen qui rentabilisait. Jarod : Je vous remercie de votre collaboration. Jarod sortit du bureau en prenant soin de récupérer sa cassette dans sa caméra. En sortant il avait laissé son arme sur le bureau. Fred Cummings s'en empara, il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait une vraie arme à feu. Mais en le soulevant, il appuya malencontreusement sur la gâchette. Ce qui ne fit que sortir un petit drapeau avec marqué un simple « BANG ».  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Broots et Sydney arrivèrent au même moment dans le labo et ils remarquèrent immédiatement la nervosité de Parker. Sydney : Que se passe-t-il Parker ? Elle désigna du regard le lecteur DSA sur la table. Parker : Regardez, ensuite Broots, essayer de voir sur ce reflet de quelle femme il s'agit. Effectivement, sur l'enregistrement, l'écran que Raines et Parker regardaient se reflétait sur une vitre mais l'image était floue. Parker se retourna et sortit de la salle, laissant les deux hommes intrigués.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Hôpital st Mattew, Atlanta :  
  
Jarod entra et trouva Myers près de la fenêtre. Jarod : C'est fait, tes ennuis sont réglés. Myers : Je te remercie Jarod, si tu n'avais pas été là, je crois que. Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres puis déposa un baiser sur son front. Jarod : J'adore rendre des services. Ton patron a été mis en prison, ainsi que Fred, et tu as été blanchie. Myers : Tu es vraiment arrivé au bon moment. Jarod : Bon, je dois te laisser maintenant, on m'a offert un poste de pompier à plein temps à Chicago. Myers : Alors bonne chance, prend soin de toi. Jarod : Je t'appellerai pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Il se retourna avec un dernier sourire et sortit.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Broots entra en courant et sans frapper dans le bureau de Mlle Parker. Broots : Mlle Parker ! Mlle Parker! Parker: Quoi? Arrêtez de souffler comme ça, on dirait l'emphysémateux. Sydney entra à son tour dans la pièce et s'assit en face de Mlle Parker. Broots : Vous n'allez jamais croire ce que je viens de trouver. Parker : Vous venez de trouver le mode d'emploi de votre machine à laver ? Broots jeta un ?il sur Sydney qui ne fit que hausser les sourcils. Broots : non, j'ai beaucoup mieux. Il déposa une feuille sur le bureau, Parker s'en saisit brutalement. Quand son regard se posa sur le papier, elle ne pu retenir un léger cri de surprise. Sydney se leva pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, sur la photo se trouvait une femme ainsi qu'une date, 09/10/57. Cette femme était Margaret. Sydney : Alors Jarod serait le fils de Raines ? Parker : C'est horrible. Broots baissait la tête, une idée se promenait dans son esprit. Broots : Ce qui veut dire que Jarod est votre. Parker : Frère.  
  
The End, la suite dans « Une vie Volée » 


End file.
